Often times, in telecommunications networks, policy decisions are similar for multiple users of such networks. For example, multiple users may have similar user profiles and/or be associated with a similar location. Furthermore, such similar users may be associated with similar subscription plans and/or utilize similar devices.
In both mobile and fixed telecommunication networks, criteria used for making policy decisions, and hence the policy decision itself, will typically not change frequently. Therefore, when a subscriber detaches from the network and then re-attaches to the network, the criteria for the policy will, in many cases, remain unchanged, and hence the policy will not have changed. Regenerating policy decisions for such subscriber every time the subscriber reconnects to the network, as typical policy control systems function, creates an unnecessary burden on the system. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.